Doctor: House, MD Drabble Fest
by nikoledarling
Summary: A series of Chouse drabbles.
1. Differential

Well, that was that.

His life was officially in ruins.

Total, complete, utter ruins.

For a half a second he contemplated strangling himself, but then decided that his life was cliché enough without adding attempted suicide into the mix.

Who does that, he mentally chided himself. Actually, who does that and excepts it to go _well_?

Obviously me…

Another contemplation, once again thrown out the window.

Well, at least some good things have come out of all of this, he mused.

I won't have to get up early for work now and no more differential calls at three in the morning.

No more checking to make sure his coffee was _actually_ coffee, no more being ridiculed on a daily basis, and no more bruises from being prodded with a cane repeatedly.

No more pretending either.

With a soft sigh, he resigned himself to bed, Licorice and Reese's in tow.

A shrill ring woke him after what seemed like only minutes.

The red numbers said otherwise, reading at 2:45 a.m.

After a moment of searching, he located his phone and thus discovered the source of the ringing.

"Uh, Doctor Chase s…"

"Differential." "Wha.."

"Differential. Get here now. Bring coffee."

Silence.

It seemed like everybody lied.

Including House.

_**Finis**_


	2. He Doesn't Look A Thing Like Jesus

Disclaimer: I still do not own the lovely Gregory House or Robert Chase.

"You _do not _look a thing like Jesus."

"The patient seems to think otherwise.""Since when you listen to, or even remotely care about, what the patient thinks?"

"Since I found religion."

"Wha…"

"I even have my own commandments."

"Oh my God.."

"Actually, it's House."


	3. Tasty

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Chase.

Per usual, House was convinced that Chase had urinated in his coffee. "Why would I even do that?"

House gave the Aussie and incredulous look.

"Better question: why _wouldn't_ you?"

Chase threw his arms over his head.

It was almost three o'clock and House had been badgering him about the coffee since almost noon.

"I DID NOT PEE IN YOUR COFFEE!"

House threw his head back and drained the red mug in one long gulp. "Yup, you're right. No pee."

Chase's eyes flashed in anger and he turned as if to storm out of the conference room. Suddenly he stilled and began speaking with his back still towards House.

"You do realize that I only said I hadn't peed in your coffee, right? I never said I didn't 'put' some bodily fluid in your coffee."

"Where's House?"

"Probably getting his stomach pumped."


	4. Feel

Disclaimer: No owning. : (  
AN: Dialogue taken from ''Straitjacket Feeling' by All American Rejects

Chase shakes his head.  
"You're the problem and you can't feel."  
His face is tearing holes in me.  
His eyes bear into mine.  
"Today, I'm fine without you," he says dejectedly.  
"You don't make sense," I reply.  
Chase turns away from me and heads toward the door.  
"I'm holding on by letting go of you."


	5. Sex On Toast

Disclaimer: I do not own the pretty men.

"Go tell them that their kid is dying," House nonchalantly mentioned to Chase as the young doctor walked into the room.  
"But.."  
"Stop whining and just do it."  
"Have one of the others do it, " Chase protested.  
"No," House stated adamantly.  
"But I'd rather stay here and.."  
One hand swiftly made it's way to House's thigh while the other began to card through his short hair.  
A soft growl was emitted from the older man's mouth before he proceeded to forcefully kiss the felt himself moan and made an attempt to move his hand further up House's pulled back, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Go do your job."


	6. Heat: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the men I am depicting in this fiction.

He wanted, _needed_, to own the body that was writhing underneath him.

Heated whimpers and groans were emitting from his throat and he could careless.

_MineMineMine  
_  
Kisses that were all teeth and power and hunger echoed his thoughts unto the man beneath him


	7. Heat: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Chase.

He wanted, needed to be owned by the body that was forcefully pinning him down.  
He was panting and thrusting into every touch and he could care less.  
_YoursYoursYours  
_Kisses that were all teeth and power silenced his thoughts .


	8. Heat: Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own House.

As he thrust into the willing flesh beneath him, his hands roamed over the flawless pale skin.  
Pulled soft blond hair.  
Pinned down small wrists.  
Twisted, caressed, pet and massaged.  
Owned.


	9. Heat: Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Chase.

As hands roamed over his body, he pushed back into hard flesh.  
Head pulled back.  
Pinned down.  
Pet, carassed, pulled and twisted.  
Owned.


	10. Heat: Part Five

Disclaimer: I do not own House.

As he lay spent, he nuzzled into damp, blond hair.  
Took in the scent of the spent body beside him.  
Whispered endearments.  
"I love you."


	11. Heat: Part Six

Heat: Part Six

As he lay spent, he carded through short peppered hair.  
Shifted closer the body beside him.  
Returned endearments.  
" I love you too."


	12. Guts

Disclaimer: I do not own House, Chase or Wilson, sadly.  
I can not stake claim to some of my dialogue either.  
Some of it belongs to The Spill Canvas.  
[All Over You' by The Spill Canvas]

"I'm all over you."  
_I'm not over you…_  
"Good. Now get to work."

"Give it your best shot and try," Wilson suggested half-heartedly.  
House left without a word.

"Why can't he just love me back?"

_Why can't you, why can't you?!_

"I want to taste you one more time again."  
House looks up at him with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Just one more time?"  
He nods and takes a cautious step towards the older doctor.  
This kiss isn't what House expected, so fleeting it could almost be described as chaste.

"Why won't you just love me back?"

House shook his head.  
"Don't ask me too."

Chase steps away from him and walks out of the room.


	13. Date

Disclaimer: I do not own House, Chase, Wilson or that annoying Cameron thing.

"You're buying me lunch."  
"I this like a date?"  
"Don't flatter yourself, blondie."

"Chase bought me lunch."  
"Like a date?"  
"No."  
"Oh."

"So I heard that you bought House lunch..."  
"Did he ask you to? Or did he force you to do it? Or did you offer to do it? "  
Uh.."  
"Was it, like, like a date?"  
"Er, no.."  
"Oh."

"You're buying the first round."  
Tonight?"  
"And the second and probably the tenth. Yes tonight."  
"And no, it isn't like a date. C'mon, let's go."

"I'm freezing."  
"Go back to Australia."  
Oh, sure."  
"Then quite whining."  
"Give me some of the blankets."  
"No, 'cause that would make this 'like a date'."


	14. Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Wilson or House... *sadface*

AN: This is actually Wilson/House centric... but oh well.

"Maybe it's best you leave me alone."  
The look that fleets across his face is almost enough to try and turn what I am about to say into a joke.

"I can't explain what you can't explain."

I look at him with such disdain.  
The walls are breathing, my minds unweaving..  
"We're not friends, House."  
I give the final blow.  
"I don't think we ever were."  
It ends tonight.


	15. Over

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Chase.

"I'm pretty sure I cannot not do this now."  
My voice echoes through my empty apartment.  
" I need this. I deserve this. I do, I do, I do."

There's a knock on the door and… it's time to do this.  
"What the fuc-"  
He looks at me and I know that this, this is it.  
"How long?"  
I step away from him.  
I can do this, I have to do this.  
"Now."  
"Why? Why? Why?"  
I shake my head.  
"I can't not do this."

And then, and then it happens.  
It's over.


	16. Two Hand Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Chase or House

AN: This is really short... sorry.

"Do you want to argue?"

"Nooo _I _want to have rough sex."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Rough sex leaves me feeling more… fulfilled."


	17. Creep

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Chase  
Nor do I own some of the dialogue.  
[Creep by Radiohead]

He looks like an angel.

Blue eyes, blond hair, pale skin.

He can't look him in the eye.

"Don't care if it hurts… I want you to notice when I'm not around."  
A few more pills, a few more drinks.  
"You're so very special…"  
"I wish I was special."  
Another drink.  
"I don't belong here."


	18. Fucked

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Chase.

Ohgodohgodohgod

Dontstopdontstop

Breath coming in short bursts, shoulders bent, posture spent.

Robert Chase was fucked.


	19. Stab My Back

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Chase  
[Props to All-American Rejects]

"I cannot share you."  
"I'm not asking you too."  
Yes, yes you are.  
"I know."  
"Then let it go."  
No, no, no.  
"Okay."  
Stab my back.


	20. Heavy Lifting

Disclaimer: I do not own House, Chase or the annoying Cameron.  
[ I know this is the opposite of grand, but bear with me. I'm in a rut.]

_I should get paid double for offering to take over House's clinic duties... _Cameron silently complained.

It was well past midnight and the only thing keeping the doctor from a warm bath and some well-deserved sleep was the manila folder that she was currently clutching in her left hand. _Once this is on House's desk, I am out of here._

Cameron wasn't worried when she saw that House's office seemed desolate and even less surprised to see that the blinds were all drawn.

She put her free hand on the glass door and was about to push it open but stopped when she heard a slight grunt hail from inside the glass office.

She stopped and strained to hear what was going on the other side of the door.

**"House!"**

Cameron's brow furrowed in confusion.

_What is Chase doing here so late?  
_Cameron jumped when Chase's voice sounded yet again, jarring her from her thoughts.

**"It won't fit..."**

Cameron put her ear to the door in attempt to get a better grasp on the situation taking place in the office.

**"Yes, it will. It fit last night."**

_House...? _Cameron was at a loss. House never, NEVER, stayed at work after three, if he could get away with it.

Cameron listened as Chase let a huffed breathe.

**"It wasn't full last night."**

"It's not my fault it's so hard and heavy, now is it Wombat?"

Cameron could hear the grin in House's voice._Oh. My. God. This is not what it sounds like...  
_**  
"No,"** was Chase's reply.

Cameron took in a quick breathe and tried to make sense of what she was hearing.  
_No, this is not... Chase and House... No. That's a ridiculous thought..._She pressed closer to the door, only to hear rustling and the sound of things _Or people_ moving.

**"HOUSE! Stop trying to force it!!"**

At that, Cameron jumped and managed to slam her head into the door, thus jarring it completely open. House and Chase turned toward the now open door only to see Cameron sprawled on the floor.

"I... uh... folder.. .clinic.... ermmm.."  
Cameron willed herself to look up at her boss and the Aussie, expecting the worst....

She was surprised to see that both doctors where fully clothed and seemed to be in the midst of putting boxes inside a small, already full closet.  
"Erm, here, House," she stuttered, tossing him the folder and making her way quickly out the rolled his eyes and poked Chase.

**"Go close the door."**Chase huffed, but complied.

**"I think we scared Cameron...""Good. Next time maybe she won't eavesdrop on private matters..."**

**"House, putting boxes into a clostet is not a private matter."**

House leered at the young blond.

**"No, but... what about this?"**


	21. Blink

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Wilson, sadly.

The door is slowly swinging itself to a close.

The blank look on his face doesn't falter until the last swing.

I barely have enough time to blink.


End file.
